spacetruckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
In Space Truckers there are a number of skills from which to choose. Ranks in skills can be bought using skill points. They are as follows. Skills Appraise The Appraise skill is used to determine the credit value of merchandise. Those looking to earn credits through the buying and selling of goods are recommended to take up this skill. A failed appraise check estimates the value at 50% to 150% of its actual value (unless performed untrained, in which case no estimate is given). A successful check estimates the value with a 10% margin of error (unless performed untrained, in which case the appraise check estimates the value at 50% to 150% of its actual value). Acrobatics The Acrobatics skill is used to perform acrobatic maneuvers such as balancing, climbing, jumping, tumbling, etc. It is also used to negate fall damage and determine reflexes. Those looking to be more agile and acrobatic are recommended to take up this skill. A successful acrobatics check allows the specified acrobatic maneuver to be performed, while a failed check results in a failed maneuver. Bluff The Bluff skill is used to make the implausible or untrue seem to be plausible and true. Everything from acting, conning and fast talking to misdirection and lies are encapsulated in this skill. Bluffs may also be used to deliver an inferred meaning without directly stating it. Those looking to deceive people or become great actors/storytellers are recommended to take up this skill. A bluff check is performed against a sense motive check. The higher score succeeds, while the lower fails. When used in cooperation, the Sense Motive check for the intended target must be lower than the Bluff check, whereas unwanted listeners must roll above the Bluff check to also understand the inferred meaning. Concentration The Concentration skill is used to concentrate on the task at hand, ignoring outside interference. This includes ignoring damage that would otherwise interrupt the task. Those looking to perform complex abilities while under fire are recommended to take up this skill. It is especially useful for those with psionic or tech abilities. A concentration check is performed against damage dealt to determine success or failure. If distracted by things other than damage, concentration DC is left to the judgement of the GM. Diplomacy The Diplomacy skill is used to negotiate and charm others. Diplomacy can be used in formal negotiations, but can just as easily be used in casual conversations. Anything from distracting a guard and chatting up someone to debating or arguing is covered by diplomacy. Those looking to be silver-tongued negotiators are recommended to take up this skill. Diplomacy checks are usually rolled against a DC of the GM's choice, unless the situation involves two or more individuals arguing/debating, in which case opposing diplomacy checks are rolled. Driving The Driving skill is used to drive land or aquatic vehicles. A more skilled driver can pull difficult maneuvers with familiar vehicles, and may even be able to drive unfamiliar vehicles, albeit at a penalty. Those looking to drive vehicles are recommended to take up this skill. A driving check is rolled against a DC, determined from the complexity of the vehicle, difficulty of terrain and familiarity of the driver with the vehicle. Electronics The Electronics skill is used to create and operate electronic devices. It is also used to hack into computer systems. Those looking to create electronic devices, for personal use or for sale, and those looking to become master hackers are recommended to take up this skill. When creating or operating electronics, an electronics check is rolled against a DC, determined from the complexity of the electronic device. When hacking, the DC is determined from the complexity of the encryption. First Aid The First Aid skill is used to heal wounds and administer medicine to another being (or to oneself). Those looking to be skilled medics are recommended to take up this skill. Using the skill, medics can heal damage (at the cost of certain medicines), remove illnesses or poison (again, at the cost of certain drugs), apply stimulants (to boost performance in certain aspects) and stabilize dying allies (at no item cost). If performed untrained, a failed check may result in further damage, depending on the nature of the check. Forgery The Forgery skill is used to forge documents, signatures, etc. so as to fool any reader of said forged items. It is also used to detect whether or not a document is a forgery. Those looking to fool an authority with forgery are recommended to take up this skill. When a forgery is made, a forgery check is rolled by the GM in secret, so the player does not know how convincing the forgery is. This value becomes the forgery DC for any viewer attempting to uncover whether or not it is legitimate. Forgery can only be performed in a language that the player can comprehend. Handle Animal The Handle Animal skill is used to train animals and command them to perform tricks. The handle animal skill is also used to determine whether or not a person can ride a mount. Those looking to train animal companions or mounts are recommended to take up this skill. The Handle Animal skill can be used to train animals to perform a number of tricks, but can also be used to train them for a general purpose. Intimidate The Intimidate skill is used to coerce a person into cooperating with the user of the skill or to demoralize an opponent in combat. Those looking to be feared and to always get their way are recommended to take up this skill. An intimidate check is made against a DC determined by the sum of a D20 die, the target's level, his/her will save and any bonus/penalty to fear. When used to demoralize an opponent, a successful check results in the opponent being shaken for 1 round, taking a -2 penalty to all rolls. Knowledge The Knowledge skill actually encompasses a number of skills. Knowledge represents a character's knowledge of a particular field. Those looking to have a greater knowledge of a certain field are recommended to take up a knowledge skill. Each knowledge skill acts separately; leveling up one will not level the other one up. A character can roll a knowledge check to determine a fact. The DC is dependent on how common or difficult the knowledge is and the specificity of the skill. With the GM's permission, players may make up new knowledge skills. The following are examples: * Architecture * Astronomy * Chemistry * History * Local (more specific knowledge on a certain star system or race) * Mathematics * Physics * Religion * Synthetics * Xenobiology Navigation The Navigation skill is used plot courses in star ships. Without a navigator, a star ship would be unable to plot any accurate course during FTL travel. Those looking to guide star ships accurately to new systems are recommended to take up this skill. A Navigation DC is determined by the complexity of the maneuver and the distance from the star ship's location to the desired location. Navigation does not deal with navigation on planets, which is covered by Survival. Perception The Perception skill is used to determine the potency of a character's senses. A higher perception means one can detect things which are normally more difficult to detect. To spot a slight movement with sight; to smell the faint whiff of gas in the air; to to hear a faint footstep or to attune oneself to a magnetic field: all are encompassed. Those looking to be better aware of their surroundings are recommended to take up this skill. The senses of a character are based on their race. Perform The Perform skill actually encompasses a number of skills. The Perform skill represents a character's ability to perform a certain art. This may be anything from a musical instrument to a type of dance to a visual artform. The possibilities are endless. Those looking to impress with their performance are recommended to take up this skill. Each perform skill acts separately; leveling up one will not level the other one up. The effectiveness of the performance is determined by a d20 dice roll; rolled in secret by the GM. Piloting The Piloting skill is used to pilot air and space vehicles. A more skilled pilot can pull difficult maneuvers with familiar vehicles, and may even be able to pilot unfamiliar vehicles, albeit at a penalty. Those looking to pilot vehicles, from star ships to fighters, are recommended to take up this skill. A piloting check is rolled against a DC, determined from the complexity of the vehicle, difficulty of atmosphere and familiarity of the driver with the vehicle. Profession The Profession skill actually encompasses a number of skills. The profession skill represents a character's ability to achieve in a certain professional field. This may be anything from Profession (Cook) to Profession (Maintenance). Those looking to be skilled in a certain profession are recommended to take up this skill. The nature of this skill varies from profession to profession and thus is up to the GM's discretion. Search The Search skill is used to actively find something for which a character is looking. Whereas perception represents a character's passive awareness of the world around them, the search skill represents a character's active ability to find something. This can range from an object or person to a hidden feature or irregularity. Those looking to be able to find whatever they seek and discern even the slightest irregularity are recommended to take up this skill. The search check is rolled against a DC, determined by the difficulty of the act. Sense Motive The Sense Motive skill is used to counteract another person's bluff and determine whether or not that person is telling the truth. It is also used determine a person's intentions through speech patterns and body language. Those looking to ensure that they are never lied to and to be able to always sense someone's true intentions are recommended to take up this skill. Sense Motive checks are rolled against Bluff checks. The higher wins and the lower fails. When used in cooperation, the Sense Motive check for the intended target of a Bluff for inferred meaning must be lower than the Bluff check, whereas unwanted listeners must roll above the Bluff check to also understand the inferred meaning. Sleight of Hand The Sleight of Hand skill is used to pick pickets, perform skillful tricks with deft hands or hide a small object on one's person. Sleight of Hand is best combined with Stealth and Bluff. Those looking to be master thieves, a master of legerdemain or to be able to sneak objects around are recommended to take up this skill. Sleight of Hand checks are rolled against a DC based on the weight/size of objects and the Perception of the target. Stealth The Stealth skill is used to move silently, to hide in shadows and to generally remain unnoticed and unseen. This can be performed even in large crowds, where a skilled master of stealth can blend into a crowd. Those looking to remain unnoticed are recommended to take up this skill. Stealth checks are rolled against Search and Perception checks, depending on whether or not the other character is actively seeking the character in stealth. Survival The Survival skill is used to survive. Everything from tracking targets and hunting game to creating makeshift shelters and surviving hostile environments is covered by this skill. Those looking to survive any kind of environment are recommended to take up this skill. Survival checks are determined by the nature of the act. A tracking DC is determined by the age of the tracks and the weather of the area, whereas survival DCs are determined by the hostility of the environment, etc. Swim The Swim skill is used to determine whether a character can swim or if they drown instead. Those looking to be able to swim are recommended to take up this skill. Swim DCs are determined by the state of the water and the weight of the character's armor.Category:Game Rule Information Category:Skills